fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 119
Genex Universe I Summary Avalon At the beginning of the episode, Avalon meets with Father V and informs him about his intention to leave Duel Academy after finding the pupil that he would like to take on. V asks if Avalon will take the student with him, and Avalon says that he will be mentoring the student over the summer but will be in contact with him regularly with permission from the school and his parents. V thinks that can all be arranged and asks who specifically Avalon chose. Avalon says he's chosen Marlon the sophomore. Father V knows that name, and notes that Avalon actually chose a Slifer, adding that Marlon is at the bottom twenty percent of his class. Avalon says it is no fun to take on already talented duelists. He likes a project and he says that he's met with Marlon. His emotions are what holds him back in duels significantly. He's recommended that he speak to the school's counselors regularly and begin to think more in duels. Father V sighs saying that of all the students at this academy he actually picked someone at the bottom of their own class. However, Marlon isn't a psychic duelist and everything within their pre-discussed parameters. Avalon has one request, however. He doesn't want this choice to be a secret. He wants everyone to know he picked Marlon and asks that he where a white uniform. Avalon has one in his suitcase and shows it to Father V. The chancellor is uncertain but he does believe that if one of their students has been scouted they deserve a bit of a special perk. He says that it's not like Connor wears the uniform exactly. Father V asks if he should advance Marlon to Obelisk Blue, and Avalon is against the idea. He says Marlon is definitely still belong in the Slifer dorms at least until now until his grades improve and his wining percentage increases. Father V believes that sounds like a fine idea. He asks his collegue if he must leave right away. They could go for one more drink, but Avalon says his plane is already waiting for him. The two men stand up and shake hands before Avalon leaves. Father V does enjoy his plan, but he says that for as long as he's known Avalon he's been one of the shiftier characters. He wonders what he's up to. Avalon closes the door behind him, and when he walks down the hall he encounters Clarissa. Clarissa asks if he's leaving already which Avalon says he is. Avalon says his offer still stands for her to join him on the professional circuit when she graduates. Clarissa says that she has no intention of letting that "thing" out and she won't risk Avalon getting to it. Avalon asks why Clarissa is so hostile and doesn't trust him. Clarissa asks where Chanel is, and Avalon doesn't give a response. He then asks if that's why he looks after Cameron so closely because his sister looked out for her. Clarissa says that he did something to her on Corinthia Island, and she's going to figure it out one day. Clarissa says she now has to submit a report, but does ask what poor soul he tricked into being his thrall. Avalon says he didn't trick anyone or play any games. The duelist he chose is Marlon, apparently one of Cameron's friends. Clarissa seems to trigger the power of Red-Eyes within her eyes and knows Avalon is planning something. Avalon tells her not to lose control. She could destroy everything like how she burned down her own house as a child from losing control. Avalon says Marlon is of no threat to her or anyone else. She says that he never even saw Marlon until a few nights ago, but it was Marlon who came to him. They dueled, and Marlon proved his worth. Avalon then excuses himself as he does have a plane to catch. Cameron is shown throughout his day, studying with his friends, exercising at the gym, enjoying the pool, going to class, eating with his friends, training with Theodore, and serving food to the students that he's seem to come to enjoy. However, Lafayette and Maya abruptly call Cameron on faking it. Cameron is surprised by their sudden outburst, and they say that Cameron has stopped being mopey but he still hasn't dueled in nearly a month. Cameron tries to clear his throat and he cannot make up an excuse on the fly. Shy doesn't say anything, but she's noticed too. Shy's connection to the Ice Barrier is also connection to Cameron's connection to his own Duel Spirits. Shy avoid specifics around Maya and Lafayette and says that Cameron cannot build a better connection to his cards and truly regain his confidence if he refuses to duel. Cameron says that he hasn't refused a duel. He just hasn't been challenged or told to duel. Maya calls that a lie, knowing that some people still think Cameron is an easy target and have been trying to swipe a win off him all week. Cameron tries to change the subject about Avalon and he asks why none of them sought him out to be his next charge. The trio say they want to stay being kids for a while. They have time before they have to be professional duelists. Now with that said, Lafayette shakes Cameron telling him hat he has to duel. Later, Marlon is shown in his room with a brand new uniform. He puts on the white cloak. Clovis and their roommate walk in on Marlon in his new attire and asks what exactly he's wearing. Marlon says that he's joined a new group, called the Society of Light. Clovis is confused, and their roommate Drake has says Marlon has officially lost it an bails. Clovis asks for an explanation. Marlon brags that he was chosen, someone actually choke him. Clovis asks who, and Marlon says Avalon chose him to be his charge and game him this uniform that he can now show off. Now everyone will know who was chosen to be the best. Clovis is incredulous and says none of the Slifers were able to even get close to Avalon with the Ra and Obelisk students getting first dibs. Marlon promises that he's telling the truth. Avalon has showed him the light, and he's already taught him a lot about dueling. He has another new deck, causing Clovis to roll his eyes. Clovis says that at least Marlon has stopped moping and may be fun to be around again. Marlon says that he's going to change for the better. He's going to use his next Deck to get to the top, defeat Cameron, and get as many people as possible to join the Society of Light as he can. Clovis privately thinks Marlon is just being manic, but he prefers this over the angry person he's been over the month. The day passes, and Cameron is informed by Clarissa that Avalon has left Duel Academy for now, and the school is going to announce his pupil over on Monday. Cameron asks who this person will be ans Clarissa tells to him to wait for it since Cameron wouldn't believe him if she told him. Powers Go Wild Cameron sighs and thinks about that he really does need to duel again at some point. He got away with avoiding Theodore's match, but that won't last. Cameron begins to drift off until he hears a loud voice screaming his name. It shocks him. Cameron looks at the time and a few hours have passed he's been asleep. Cameron checks his Deck to see if it was Genex Dragon calling him, only to see his cards remain blank. Cameron hears the echo a loud blade ringing in his ear. Cameron puts on some shoes and sneaks out of the balcony while Lafayette is asleep. Cameron says he can hear that he can hear the Duel Spirit; he just wants the racket to stop. The voices tell Cameron he must wake up. Cameron insists he is awake. The voices says that Cameron must awaken his true power. The screeching noises get louder and louder and the voices that that they need Cameron that evil is lurking and it has already planted its first seed. Cameron asks what they want, and the Genex tell Cameron to let them take control for a moment and to stop the pain, Cameron allows it. Cameron is taken over by the force of his Genex spirits. The cards in his Deck fade white, and the Genex spirits come out to Cameron. Cameron's powers seem to run wild at Duel Academy. Shy, Kyle, and Cole are all particularly perturbed. They each suffer tremendous headaches that wake them up at night. At the same time, the connection to their Duel Spirits seem to be fully restored. For the first time, Kyle can clearly see all of the Mist Valley spirits. Cameron begins to levitate. The winds roars, bolders rise, and fire and water swirl around him. Cameron's eyes glow and he does not know what's going on at all but he has given the Genex control. Cameron's body glows and he seems to disappear in a flash of light. Everything subsides, and the shock knocks out Kyle, Shy, and Cole. Clarissa could feel the power surge as did Jessica. Jessica flips through her Spell Cards and she says that destruction is coming. Cameron's powers did cause a real power surge and the power goes out at the Obelisk Dorms. Genex Universe Cameron slowly awakens and he seems to be in a futuristic realm with Genex Controller by his side. Cameron is immediately furious. He screams at the Genex spirits to come out right now and a few of them do. Cameron asks where he is, why he's here, and how he got here. Hydro Genex speaks first apologizing to Cameron for their approach but they had to bring him here. Cameron asks where and the creature says that Cameron is in the spirit World. Cameron is incredulous as he's never physically been in the spirit except for maybe one other time. Hydro Genex explains that he is, and Cameron just rubs his temples with irritation. Cameron asks Hydro Genex where in the spirit world they are, and Hydro Genex says that are above the Duel Terminal World. They are in an alternate dimension born from the unity of the elemental tribes that are the Genex, the Genex Universe. Cameron believes that actually makes sense for none of them to live on the actual world considering how they came to be. Cameron tries to subside his anger and asks why the creatures dragged him to this world. Hydro Genex says that they have learned what their foe is. It is known as the Light of Destruction. Hydro Genex says that they have only recently discovered this evil and it has been infecting some of the spirits on the surface. These invaders represent the light. Cameron asks what the light is exactly. Hydro Genex says that this light is a malevolent entity that aims to disrupt the balance between light and darkness. In too much darkness, people see nothing. In too much light, they go blind. Cameron must fight the light by unifiying the then envoys of the four other tribes before the invaders of light consume and destroy them. Cameron says he's clearly been aware of force for a while, but all of them required a dream, not bringing him to the Spirit World. Hydro Genex says it has to be this way, for Cameron must gain a new power especially since Genex Dragon has sacrificed itself. Cameron asks if his dragon is dead and Hydro Genex says not quite. Hydro Genex explains that someone interfered with Cameron's duel against Connor. Someone was manipulating the duel from afar, and Cameron's defeat was to trap his soul and weaken the Genex spirits. Genex Dragon is currently acting as the only protection about the evil influence from breaking through. Until that force is defeat, he cannot access the machine dragon. Cameron asks if Hydro, Thermal, Geo, and Windmill Genex are enough, and Hydro Genex admits they are not. The water spirit says that it is time for Cameron to learn more about his powers. Cameron says that he knows he doesn't use the R-Genex as much as he could but those monsters are hard to manipulate. Hydro Genex says they are without the full archetype. Cameron doesn't understand. He asks if there is more of them. Hydro Genex says there are many more, and that Cameron created them. Navigation